A. Core Summary: Core 2 consists of the Stanford Nanocharacterization Laboratory (SNL, http://snl.stanford.edu) providing resources for analysis of micro- and nano- structures and the Stanford Nanofabrication Facility (SNF, http://snf.stanford.edu) offering resources for fabrication. This new core represents a merging of Cores 1 and 2 of the original CCNE-TR program. By integrating fabrication and analysis services, this Core will be positioned to provide complete and essential nanotechnology and engineering support for the projects in this Center as well as perform original research associated with its mission.